<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet music playing in the dark by dexdefyingstunts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812488">sweet music playing in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts'>dexdefyingstunts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>two of a kind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: dckinkmeme, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega/Omega, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's heat comes at a bad time, so he ends up nesting in one of Jason's safehouses. Once an omega makes a nest, they aren't going to leave it till their heat's over, so Tim's gotta just ride it out where he is. Jason comes home and finds Tim all nested up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>two of a kind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet music playing in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw <a href="https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2782894#cmt2782894">this prompt</a> on the dckinkmeme a few days ago, and it turns out that Omega/Omega JayTim lives in my head rent free. Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Title from "Almost" by Hozier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jason gets to the window of his safehouse, he knows something’s wrong.</p><p>If the things out of place hadn’t tipped him off first, then the scent definitely would have. The whole place reeks of heat, like it’s been smeared all over everything. Whoever it was locked up the window behind them and knew how to get through his security, though, so that narrows it down to just the bats.</p><p>Jason climbs through the window and resets it behind him, then makes his way through the apartment, pulling his helmet off as he goes. Without its filters in the way, he can smell who the culprit is, and sure enough, he cracks open the bedroom door to see Tim. He’s all nested up on the floor, tangled in a blanket, and completely dead asleep, limbs sprawling. He’s stolen the pillows from the bed and the cushions from the couch, and every blanket or sheet in the place, which isn’t many. Timmy must be nesting hard, Jason notes, because he’s even pulled some of Jason’s old clothes out and used his own Red Robin suit to make up the difference where there weren’t enough blankets for him. Tim’s scent has gone sugary-sweet, thick with heat pheromones and coated with the unmistakable smell of omega slick.</p><p>Jason lets out a heavy sigh.</p><p>Well. There’s no point in trying to move him now. No omega’s gonna leave a nest once they’re that deep into it.</p><p>Jason shuts the bedroom door and goes about stripping out of his uniform. Tim really oughta be riding this out at his own place, or the manor, but if Jason had to guess, Timmy cut it too close and couldn’t make it back in time. Little punk was never any good at taking care of himself.</p><p>Jason should see about getting some food together. Tim’s gonna be fuckin starving when he wakes up.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>The first thing Tim notices when he wakes up is the cramps.</p><p>They really, really freaking hurt, and Tim doubles over with a groan. Stupid heat, making him all feverish and sweaty. Stupid uterus, always having cramps. God, Tim hates being in season. It’s the dumbest fucking thing. His cunt aches, too, from being empty and hot. Tim’s completely soaked through his boxers with slick, and his cock is trapped in there, uncomfortably hard. Tim flails a bit in his makeshift nest, trying to get himself untangled from the sheets, and mostly only succeeds in rolling around on the floor a bit.</p><p>The second thing Tim notices is the smell of food.</p><p>There’s something delicious and spicy in the air, and as soon as he smells it, Tim completely forgets about his stupid aching bits, suddenly only interested in eating his body weight in whatever that amazing smell is.</p><p>There’s a little knock on the door. Even through the smell of spices, Tim can catch Jason’s scent. Not too surprising, considering whose safehouse Tim ended up crashing in. He probably should’ve gone to one of his own, or one of Dick’s, but there’s no accounting for heat brain.</p><p>The door cracks open just a little, enough for Jason to look in.</p><p>“Hey,” Jason says. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow. “It’s your house.”</p><p>Jason snorts. “Your nest, Timbo.”</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes, but nods. “Yeah, Jay, get in here.”</p><p>Jason slips into the room, shutting the door behind him. He’s carrying a couple bowls, and he’s got some water bottles in the crook of his arm. He sits on the floor a few feet away, just on the edge of the sprawling mass of blankets and clothes and passes over one of the bowls and a bottle of water. Tim takes them gratefully, cracking open the water and chugging it down.</p><p>“Don’t forget to breathe, Timmy,” Jason says, sounding drily amused. Tim flips him the bird and keeps drinking till he’s killed the bottle, then takes a look at the bowl.</p><p>“Curry?” Tim asks. He grabs a spoon and starts to dig in.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jason says, picking up his own bowl. “It’s, uh, always what I want when I’m heated.”</p><p>They sit and eat for a while. The curry is delicious, spicy and rich, and Tim thinks Jason’s spot on about the best heat foods. Tim wolfs down the whole thing and drinks another bottle of water besides.</p><p>“So what the fuck happened?” Jason asks.</p><p>Tim shrugs. “I was chasing a lead. Should’ve made it back home in plenty of time, but things got complicated.”</p><p>“You mean things went ass up and you hit your heat in the field.” Jason sounds exasperated. “Jesus Christ, Timmy, you’re worse than B sometimes.”</p><p>Tim sighs. “Well it turned out fine, didn’t it? Sorry to barge in on you like this, though.” Tim hesitates, fiddling with the spoon in his hand. “You didn’t have to stay, you know.”</p><p>Jason gives him a look. “Don’t be stupid, Timmers. You should have called for backup, anyway.”</p><p>Tim gives a little groan. “I’m <em>fine.</em>”</p><p>“And I can think of at least four dark-haired alphas that would be absolutely shitting themselves if they found out you were in some shithole on my side of Gotham without anyone to guard the door,” Jason shoots back.</p><p>“Oh, come on, like you’ve never ridden out a heat by yourself in one of these places,” Tim says.</p><p>Jason’s eyes flash darkly. “Course I have. When I had to. That don’t mean it’s a good fuckin idea.”</p><p>Tim sighs again, eyes falling closed as he tips his head back to rest against the wall. There’s a long, quiet pause. Now that Tim’s gotten some food in him, his other symptoms are starting to come back. There’s nothing to distract from the dull ache between his legs, the twinging cramps, the desperate need to be full of something. It’s painfully frustrating, and so completely inconvenient.</p><p>Eventually, Tim breaks the silence. “Thanks for dinner, anyway.” He opens his eyes and lifts his head back up to look at Jason.</p><p>Jason gives another little snort. “Well, you’re fuckin welcome.” He’s looking kind of flushed, actually, and sort of tense.</p><p>Tim cocks his head to the side. “You good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jason says, reaching one hand up to push through his own hair. “Just sympathy heat. Cause you rubbed your damn heat scent all over my fuckin place.”</p><p>Tim flushes. The scenting instinct really doesn’t pay off when you have to have your heat in someone else’s den. “Sorry about that. Heat brain.”</p><p>Jason laughs. “Yeah, no shit, baby bird. No worries, I get it.”</p><p>Another wave of heat hits Tim then, making him clench down painfully and sending a fresh wave of slick flowing through him, making his cock twitch. Tim shudders, an arm coming to wrap around his middle.</p><p>“Uh, Jay?” Tim asks. “You wouldn’t happen to have. I mean. You don’t have, um, heat supplies here, do you?”</p><p>“Course I do,” Jason says, standing up off the floor. “I’m prepared for that shit. Unlike some fuckin people I know.” He digs a bag out from under the bed and roots around in it for a minute. Jason looks back up at Tim. “You want I should boil these first?”</p><p>Tim can feel his ears burning. “Um. That’s okay.”</p><p>Jason laughs again, grinning at him. “Yeah, you just don’t wanna wait that long.” He chucks something at Tim’s head, and Tim reaches up to snatch it out of the air. It’s a plug, made of soft silicone, perfect for squeezing down on. But it’s definitely way bigger than the one Tim usually uses during his heats.</p><p>“Holy shit, Jay,” Tim says, turning it over in his hands.</p><p>Jason smirks at him, walking back over to the nest. “What’s the matter, Timbo?” He stands over Tim, leaning against the wall with one hand. The other hand’s got a dildo in it. It’s the kind with a massive knot, and honestly, Tim’s pretty impressed.</p><p>“Just didn’t know you were such a size queen, that’s all,” Tim says. This close he can smell that Jason’s scent has gotten just a little bit sweeter than usual, starting to warm up just a bit from the sympathy heat. And there’s just the faintest hint of something else, something musky, like the smell of slick. It smells really, really good.</p><p>Tim squirms where he’s sitting, twisting so he can look up at Jason. They lock eyes for a moment. Tim’s pretty sure he’s not imagining the dark hint in Jason’s eyes. He’s definitely not imagining the way Jason’s scent spikes, just then. It makes Tim give a warm little shiver.</p><p>“You not up for a challenge, baby bird?” Jason’s voice is light and teasing, and he’s got a devastating little smirk.</p><p>Oh, so it’s like that, then. Tim grins. “Why? You gonna give me a challenge?” Tim’s hand flashes out suddenly, grabbing onto Jason’s wrist and yanking him forward. Jason stumbles forward, and Tim takes the opportunity to kick his legs out from under him.</p><p>Jason hits the ground and rolls, grabbing Tim and taking him with him. Tim laughs delightedly, then twists, squirming under one of Jason’s arms. Jason retaliates by pinning one of Tim’s legs under his knee, so Tim grabs him around the neck and rolls them again, getting tangled up in the blankets of the nest in the process.</p><p>They land with Jason on his back, Tim on top of him, both of them laughing breathlessly, hopelessly stuck in the covers.</p><p>“You’re a fuckin idiot,” Jason says, but he’s still laughing, smiling up at Tim like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.</p><p>Honestly, there’s nowhere else Tim would rather be.</p><p>Tim grins down at Jason. “I win.” And really, what else is there to do but lean down and kiss him?</p><p>Jason gives a little sharp inhale of surprise as their lips meet, but he kisses back, slowly and gently. They stay like that for a long, perfect moment.</p><p>Jason breaks the kiss, eventually, and pulls his head back slightly, just enough so he can talk. “Y’know, if you wanted me to help you with your heat, you coulda just fuckin asked,” Jason says, sounding maybe equal parts exasperated and amused.</p><p>Tim smiles down at him and rocks their hips together, loving the way it makes Jason groan when he rubs up against his cock. “I came here, didn’t I?”</p><p>Jason grabs him and kisses him again, deeper this time, licking into his mouth, hot and filthy. “Gonna be the fuckin death of me, I swear to god,” Jason breathes against his lips, and Tim lets out a little whine, grinding his hips down again.</p><p>Jason grabs him again and rolls them over till Tim’s flat on his back, tracing one hand down his stomach, towards his absolutely drenched and ruined boxers. Tim lifts his hips up so Jason can yank them down and toss them to the side. Jason strokes against his folds, finger trailing through the absolute puddle between his thighs, and Tim whines again.</p><p>“Jay, don’t tease,” Tim says, high and breathless, and Jason laughs again, but he also pushes two fingers into Tim’s cunt. It’s completely perfect, a sweet relief after being so damn empty, and Tim bucks up against Jason’s fingers, reaching forward to claim his mouth in another kiss.</p><p>Tim fucks himself on Jason’s hand just like that, kissing him over and over and giving little whimpers. Jason’s scent has gotten so sweet, now, and Tim can’t imagine what his own smells like, absolutely wrecked by heat and by Jason’s perfect, rough, strong hands.</p><p>“Jay, more,” Tim gasps. “Need more.”</p><p>“I got you, baby,” Jason murmurs, sliding another finger into Tim’s cunt. He works his hand back and forth harder now, really giving it to him, crooking his fingers just like that. Tim grabs onto the back of Jason’s shirt, grinding his hips forward, rubbing his cock up against Jason’s stomach. Jason slides his last finger in alongside and pushes up, and that’s it, Tim’s gone, vision blurring out as he comes all over Jason’s clothes, squeezing down hard on Jason’s fingers, over and over.</p><p>“So good, baby,” Jason says, slowing his movements, but keeping his fingers right where they are, deep inside of Tim.</p><p>Tim pants heavily, cunt still twinging with the aftershocks. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jason smiles and leans down to kiss him, and Tim kisses back as best he can, still breathing hard. “I’ll take that as a good thing.”</p><p>Tim laughs. “Very good thing.” He rocks his hips again, feeling Jason’s cock against him again, feeling the hot wetness coming from between Jason’s legs, and oh, Tim definitely wants to do something about that. “Can I have that plug now?”</p><p>Jason grins down at him. “Oh, so now he wants a challenge.” Jason reaches over, fumbling in the nest, but he manages to find where they’d dropped it. Jason sits back, settling between Tim’s legs. He pulls his fingers out slowly, gently, and Tim lets out a deep breath. Once the fingers are gone, it’s immediately uncomfortable, entirely too empty. Tim grabs Jason’s wrist and tugs it forward, wanting to get the plug in him as soon as possible.</p><p>“Easy, baby bird,” Jason croons, pushing the tip of the plug up against his entrance. “You’ll get it, I promise.” He pushes it forward, gently, and oh, that’s good, that’s so good, makes Tim feel nice and full. It gets to the widest part and Tim takes a shaky breath, feeling himself stretch open around it, but then it’s popping into place and it just feels good. Tim clenches his cunt around it, and yeah, that’s nice, makes him feel all full and satisfied.</p><p>Tim sits up and kisses Jason again, then starts scrabbling at his pants.</p><p>Jason laughs. “You after something, there?”</p><p>Tim smirks right back at him. “Don’t act like I can’t smell you.” He runs one hand between Jason’s legs, where there’s just the tiniest little wet patch forming, and he’s completely vindicated by the high-pitched noise that comes out of Jason’s throat. Tim finally succeeds in getting Jason’s pants open and he shoves them down, underwear too, getting Jason naked from the waist down. Tim then shoves Jason down, pushing him backward, and Jason lets him, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do then, Timmy?” Jason’s teasing, as ever, but there’s a breathless little note to it that makes Tim want to absolutely wreck him.</p><p>Tim pretends to think about it, crawling forward to settle himself between Jason’s legs. “Hmmm. So many options.” He gets a hold of Jason’s cock and strokes it once, thoughtfully, the other hand trailing meaningfully down towards Jason’s cunt. “But I think we’ll go with this.”</p><p>All at once, Tim swallows Jason’s cock down, pushing it deep down his throat. With his other hand, he rubs at Jason’s wet entrance before sliding two fingers into his cunt.</p><p>“Holy fuckin god,” Jason gasps out. He gives a nice, sweet whine, and it’s the most delicious noise Tim’s ever heard. “Holy fuckin shit, baby bird, what the fuckin <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Tim sets up a fast rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Jason’s cock, fucking his fingers in and out of him.</p><p>“Goddamn,” Jason swears from above him. “Fuck yeah, fuck me, just like that.”</p><p>Tim keeps it up, fucking his face down on Jason’s cock, working his hand in Jason’s cunt, and pretty soon Jason’s shuddering and gasping, coming down Tim’s throat with another beautiful, long whine, squeezing down on Tim’s hand like he’s going to break his fingers.</p><p>Tim pulls off of Jason’s cock with a wet sound, then shifts so he can lay down next to Jason, his hand still buried in Jason’s dripping wet cunt. They get on their sides, facing each other, and Jason wraps one leg over Tim’s hips. They both nuzzle into each other’s necks, coming to cuddle close.</p><p>“Timmy?” Jason mumbles into Tim’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Next time, promise you’ll give me a fuckin heads up when your damn heat’s hitting.”</p><p>Tim gives a soft chuckle, pressing a soft kiss into Jason’s neck. “Promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are my favorite! I'm also on <a href="https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you wanna come yell with me about our fave boys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>